Introduction 1
by freamy fream
Summary: An introduction I wrote for Eve for a role play I am doing with my friend. Critique? ;D


**Okay, so, this is basically an introduction for a role play that I'm in with my friend. :D  
I just thought I'd like some critique on it && all.  
&& yes, IK, it SUCKS ASS. but i was doing it over AIM. What do you expect? ;_;**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLACK CAT PEOPLE. DON'T KNOW WHY THE HELL YOU'D ASSUME I WOULD CLAIM THAT I WOULD BUT I DON'T....

&& remember, as always, REVIEWS = LOVE :D

* * *

Today was a special day for Eve.

She slowly walked down the blindingly white halls, confidence laced in each step she took. Her long, golden-blonde trusses cascaded down her back, the front tied up in two black cloth hankercheifs to keep it out of her face. Her fuscia colored eyes glowed celestially, focusing on the double doors that lay ahead of her. Her future would be determined by what lay on the other side.

With each step, her heart rate accelerated, beating hard against her ribcage, which was adorned in a sleek black dress. It dipped into a rather low V-neck, exposing some of her features that had not been so prominent a few years back. It clung tight to her newfound hips, which had recently grown a curve to them.  
It also gapped open around the sides, only being held together by a few very thin strings of cloth, exposing her ribs which pertruded slightly through her milky white skin and defined the roundness of her breats. She was definately not the same little girl she had been four years ago.

Today was her fifteenth birthday. And that meant that she qualified to take the sweeper test.

It was quite hard to imagine that, sometime ago, Sven and Train had both walked this same exact hall, having took the same exact test. She could imagine it right now, Train would be as cool as a cucumber, seeing as though he had once been the leading member of Chronos. And she'd imagine that, on the outside, Sven would look calm and collected, but on the inside couldn't help but to be a little nervous. Of course, who wouldn't be nervous? This test determined your future, for craps sake!

Eve now faced the door. Her heart raced so fast she thought she would drop dead from a heart attack any second. What if she didn't make it? What if she failed? What would she say to Train and Sven? How would she live with herself? All she ever wanted to do was prove herself worthy to Sven and Train, and if she couldn't do something as simple as pass a sweeper test then what would she be worth?

The nanomachine teenager drew a deep breath, swallowed her pride, and pushed the door open. There it was. In the back of the air-conditioned room hung the large, electronic board which displayed the names of the lucky participants who now were dubbed as 'sweepers'. A large crowd of people swarmed the board, fighting for a glance at it. Some people cheered and others hung their heads in shame, all making Eve more anxious.

Letting her nerves get the best of her, she sprouted two large, snow-white angel wings that glinted brilliantly in the sunlight that leaked through the large window pannels. Staying toward the back of the room so that way no one would see her, the girl hovered up about 10 feet in the air. She squinted her eyes, skimming all the names in alphabetical order until she finally came across hers. Her heart did sommor-saults behind her chest and tears built up behind her angelic eyes. She slowly descended from the air and folded her wings back into her back. Today was officially the best day of her life.

Leaving the cramped, emotion-filled room, Eve traveled down the white hall that she had just been in five minutes ago. But this time, instead of being nervous, she was elated. Her dreams had came true. God had been listening to her prayers. She couldn't wait to see the look on Sven's face.

Eve made a left, headed for a new room which would hold her new gun and liscense. She stopped at the front desk, barely even able to see over the marble counter. Okay, so that was the only thing that hadn't changed. The woman smiled and then handed her a metal tray, in which was her gun, a standard 22 Calibur, and her liscense.

Hardly able to contain herself, Eve slid the gun into the pocket on the pouch that rested on her waiste, clipping near her hip bone. She then fingered her liscense, the light from the pannels above her head shining off the lamination. It was official. She was now a sweeper.

She walked out of the building, a sense of accomplishment waving over her. Her head was raised high, salluting the shining sun that loomed over her.

Today was the first day of her new life.  
She was ready for anything that it threw at her.


End file.
